


自由的代价

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>走过路过不要错过，麦斯威尔·罗斯的小道传说，他追起脚灯像只飞蛾扑火。他掐着时间从不出错，直到他挑了个恶棍通敌笑闹，那小伙遮脸戴着风帽。混蛋和凶手的同台登场得用生命买票。</p><p>或者：奥伯伦·罗斯怎样成为麦斯威尔·罗斯，并在魅力十足又致命的年轻小伙前沦陷的。</p><p>A translation of 'The Price of Freedom' By Snowingiron</p>
            </blockquote>





	自由的代价

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342903) by [Snowingiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron). 



麦斯威尔·罗斯总是期待意料之外。  
  
跟着他父母的戏剧团到处旅行时，他总见到新地方，遇到新人。他的父母是尚是个孩子的他所需要的全部，他们叫他奥伯伦，这名字来自那位他们认定富有同情心，为可怜的海伦娜解决爱之烦恼的神仙之王。  
  
他们没料到自己的男孩偏继承了同名者的阴暗面。他是个捣蛋鬼，渴求各式权利，而到了能上台的年纪，他还会擅自篡改台词，只为了看其他演员发现原定台词不再妥当是噎住的样子。他从他们哑然的面上、惊惶的声音中找到乐趣，从不无聊，直到他的父母禁令他再参加演出为止。  
  
 _无趣无趣无趣。_  
  
那是单调的日子。当来看戏的人少了，滚滚金钱逐渐停止流动时，他便更恨它了。他看他的父母为了未来争执，一个安逸无忧的未来。于是演出结束后他们就开始抢劫民居、贵族、和商人的店铺。奥伯伦不能否认这为自己上了门课，他那样学会了很多东西，但他也看见这行径是如何侵蚀他父母和同伙的精神，戏剧已不再是他们的重心了。他们为钱而演出，而现在它失去了它的魅力和吸引力。  
  
“你不明白，奥伯伦，”他的母亲说，“所有人做出的每件事都是为了生存。我们不是在享受生活，我们是在讨生活……而且一辈子都会。”  
  
奥伯伦对母亲皱眉，在她将离去时拉住了她的手。  
  
“所以我们不能两个都过？老老实实并且有钱？”  
  
她温柔地笑笑，指尖抚摸他的面颊。  
  
“只有贵族能。”  
  
一个接一个，团员离开了，直到奥伯伦独自上台，扮演每个角色，像是个拥有千面的男人在舞台上追逐台本。观众半点不感激，他们不欣赏这个，而他咒骂他们的有目无光。  
  
“这世界可不跟着剧本来，只有你自己！”最后一场演出时他大叫着，膝盖屈下去，手掌在半空，“现在你向哪个神祷告？自由，是在你无法到达的天涯海角？自由（LIBERA），谁的悲嗥玷污了血腥？”  
  
他看向仅剩的几个观众，他们想看自己为之买票的剧目。但奥伯伦没那个打算。他直直凝神他们，爬下小小的舞台，抓住似是唯一有所觉的睁大眼的女人。  
  
“自由的代价是心智。”  
  
他的母亲在他们初到伦敦时，双臂紧紧环绕奥伯伦的肩膀。她抓得真紧，像是他只是个孩子，可他不是，他什么都不是。但。他被推去做重工，注视他的父母流落街头，每个工头都用背面说话。奥伯伦清楚他父母的非法行径已为之搭起了臭名。像是张蛛网笼罩着伦敦，在每个人耳畔低语他们的过去。他母亲的脸颊深陷下去，他父亲的面孔死灰，他自己的皮肤拒绝显露光泽。  
  
“我们被诅咒了，”他的母亲在他发间呢喃，“我们被诅咒了但你会成为王，神仙之王。哦，奥伯伦。”  
  
可他不想要那个。他想要高高在上，但他不想做王。王都是被爱戴、被恐惧、被敬仰的，却同时是刺客们永世的标靶。他想做影中的伟人，他想在黑暗中成就伟业。  
  
有家人同意让他做个男仆。他点头了，因为他们付他工钱。即便他妒慕他们的富有，他却重新觉到了自己成了整体的一部分，至少有一段时间。那家人的儿子，漂亮的常笑的男孩儿，每每对自己父母点头称‘是’，转身便对奥伯伦展示他最珍惜的蝴蝶标本和硬币收藏。那些贵族人声称无意义的什物。奥伯伦很喜欢那个男孩儿，想要更多却被世界困住了不能得到。  
  
哦，奥伯伦爱那个男孩儿。  
  
所以他做了自认为做正确的：舍弃现在的一切。那便是他想去做的，为什么不一起逃走呢？但男孩儿拒绝了，他拒绝了而他哪里做错了？那孩子还死抓着母亲的裙摆吗？  
  
“你不想要自由吗？”  
  
“我很抱歉，奥比……但是不能确定的未来……让我害怕。而且……我不想和你在一起。”  
  
奥伯伦犹记男孩儿的表情，忧伤在回忆里烧尽，下巴抬起批判的角度。  
  
“或许你会答应我。一天。”  
  
奥伯伦没有太多原则，事实上，只有一条：别背叛我。他把一个新世界的一部分展现给这男孩儿而他拒绝了。施以惩治是他唯一知道怎么去做的，比去爱更知道。  
  
男孩儿跪在自己燃烧的家前，他听见父母和仆人的尖啸回荡在街道和他里面。他无法哭泣，也无法冲进去或是一同死去或是救他们出来。他只是个孩子。  
  
“我恨你，”男孩儿轻声说，看向他的眸子里仇恨发亮，“你会付出代价。”  
  
这将一股期许的颤粟送进奥伯伦的身体，他对未知未来的意味大笑。那男孩儿能赤手空拳抓住一道影子吗？  
  
“我期待这一天的到来……刘易斯。”  
  
在那天，他把神仙之王抛下，成为了更伟大的……麦斯威尔·罗斯。  
  
他跟着伦敦马戏团四处跑，学习摧毁的艺术。他学会了怎样实战最邪恶的犯罪，怎样在演出中施展。他们玩很多有关火的把戏，但每次都控制得很好，便如赤身裸体走过也平安一般。火焰将过去的他付之一炬，让他凤凰般浴火重生，而他把过去全部呕出来烧成灰烬。他成了一个全新的人，走钢丝时再也不会有绳索牵着他使他免于坠落了。  
  
 _烧，烧，烧。_  
  
在马戏团里，没人用安全网，你就在死亡脸上杂耍。这是麦斯威尔想要的自由，有时会让他想起过去随剧团漂泊的日子。但最终，都不过是戏法，终将被钱打乱的短暂幸福。钱和有限的空间。或许这就是他父母投向犯罪的原由了。犯法是场绝决的戏。有开场、高潮、和结尾。  
  
他常常落进号子，可这只是他故事的开始。他爱极了翻着花越狱，还有又进去时狱卒的表情。哦这漂亮的游戏他总是赢，他也得到了他父母所没有的：人们的畏惧。不管他们承不承认，麦斯威尔·罗斯是每个人口中被惧怕的咒文。他的父母不明白什么是真正的犯罪。这是条绝路。所以他总是越狱而他们不。他不会再见到他们。  
  
但某人回到了他生命里。刀子灵敏地动作，那男人割裂了他右眼边的皮肤，而麦斯威尔回以惊叹。那男人不仅仅想杀了他，扎破他的内脏，他想把麦斯威尔剁成肉泥。他的两个手下擒住了行凶者，使他跪下。麦斯威尔碰了碰伤口，吸气。比他想象的要深。他舔掉了手指上的几滴血。  
  
“哦，我亲爱的刘易斯。”  
  
刘易斯长大了。就像麦斯威尔，但那杀戮的火焰仍在细细燃烧。只杀一人，但燃烧。  
  
“你不该回来的。”刘易斯吐口唾沫。  
  
“我从未离开…………但这之前你不曾想到过我，不是吗？多么脆弱的奢望，厨刀……我难不成没教你更有水准的？”  
  
“你只教会了我痛苦。”  
  
麦斯威尔笑了，歪了歪脑袋来展现脸上深深的伤口：“没错……现在你还回来了。”  
  
他回到自己的地方时它还在痛，他让个医师来给它处理。他能感觉到疼痛从鬓角至脸颊，当那人开始缝合伤口时，麦斯威尔知道这会留道恶心的疤。可他不在乎。美丽是他从未在乎过的，至少在他自己身上。刘易斯并不漂亮，吸引他的是思想。  
  
“告诉我，医生，你自由吗？”  
  
那人无动于衷。  
  
“我不确定我明白您的意思，先生。什么自由？”  
  
但这就是他需要的全部答案，他合上眼，试图聆听刘易斯从地下室传来的被折磨的尖叫隔绝疼痛。  
  
 _真是首自由的交响乐。_  
  
当他终于去看望刘易斯，那男人几近崩溃。他不再叫了，他不哭了，而最重要的是：他不笑了（也永远不会）。  
  
“我是你的全部了，不是吗？”麦斯威尔像捕猎般围着他走圈，可这已经不能提起任何兴致了。刘易斯现在无趣极了，“我只能给你一个位置。做我的仆人，就像我曾是你的一样，而我承诺……如果我死了，你会亲眼见证。”  
  
刘易斯喉结滚动，血挂在他的鼻下和嘴角。麦斯威尔的人很好地款待了他。  
  
“我接受。”刘易斯麻木地低语。  
  
 _笑吧，笑呀，笑啊。_  
  
麦斯威尔继续招兵买马，掌控他们的生计和性命。他做得比任何人都好。这就是他遇上克劳福德·斯塔瑞克的原因了。这个人，他有野心，他想要麦斯威尔成为助力。  
  
“你会打架？”  
  
“当然。我这些年学了不少。”  
  
“你能训练我的暴徒帮？”斯塔瑞克没看向他，始终摇晃茶杯，激起千浪。  
  
“如果我训练他们，我能得到什么？”  
  
“斯特兰德街。管理整个行政区，以我的名义。”斯塔瑞克抬起眼，麦斯威尔觉出了身体内的星火再次烧着。  
  
“很好，”麦斯威尔叫道，“这样很好。”  
  
他调教暴徒帮，那些将红色当作荣耀的。他们想让红色成为牺牲者最后见到的东西，他们以为斯塔瑞克想要军队，但麦斯威尔知道更多。麦斯威尔懂斯塔瑞克。他们不为了吓倒敌人而穿戴红色。他们是红色，因为他们早已死亡。斯塔瑞克不关心无名氏，即使他的心腹也不过是个词。除了露西，也许。谁都需要那样一个存在。麦斯威尔胸中怒气难耐，转身离去了。  
  
他认为斯塔瑞克是个有野心的人，而他确实是。但他的野心太不真实，太顽固太单调，他很快便厌倦了。一本道，毫无惊喜、意外可言。每天一成不变，甚至是那些心腹。唯一让其可以忍受的，是通过斯塔瑞克，他终于有足够的前去买下斯特兰德街上被焚毁的剧院。他记得和父母站在门口，怀揣未被罪孽腐蚀的梦想。幸运的是，麦斯威尔从来没有那样纯洁。这次和以前跟着剧团的旧日子不同了。这次他会总结过去和从马戏团学到的东西，观众不会再离开了。  
  
之后黑鸦帮出现了，雅各布·弗莱作为他们明亮的头头。麦斯威尔见到他手戮街区老大的一刻，便从未有般被迷住和吸引了。斯塔瑞克或者刘易斯比起雅各布·弗莱什么都不是。  
  
他早就写好了邀请函，安全地收纳在他胸前的口袋里，但首先，他想看更多。但他的人回报说雅各布从熹微起便待在拳市时，他决定到场，先前他从未去过。他总被精神上的暴力所吸引，而每每他视线转向暴徒帮，只能看到鲁莽与无知的行径。这就是为何他无疑被雅各布的架势引诱的原因。他的身体是件被头脑所控的武器，每一动作都是致命之舞的一部分，他的渡鸦刺青完美协调他的动作移动。即便是被人给了一下，雅各布无所表示，绝不气馁。他将疼痛化为力量，像荣耀般穿戴每道伤。  
  
当雅各布·弗莱卸掉了一条手臂，又几乎扭断另一人的脖子时，麦斯威尔紧紧抓住了护栏。他的一举一动是那么自信，那么……自由。他感觉到自己的老二为这景象抽动，先前极少发生，现在更是罕见。  
  
麦斯威尔得见见他。  
  
这比他想象地更棒。雅各布不只是英俊而且有一手，他还有头脑。他是个刺客。麦斯威尔不在乎斯塔瑞克和他的圣殿骑士团，亦或者刺客组织，他仅仅想得到雅各布。但他记着先前刘易斯的教训，这次他想做对它。他想好好追求他，而他们都清楚杀戮和破坏是最好的方式。  
  
 _求婚前我约了三次你妈妈。所以当你遇到合适的那个女人，你带她去三个地方。第一次应该展现你是谁。第二次你该带她去其它什么地方，或许坐船？第三次时，我们看了烟火。用惊喜做结尾总是好的，像剧院里那样。所以第四次时，你许诺她全部。_  
  
他清楚记得父亲的话，一个计划在他脑内成型，让雅各布看看他们能做成什么，一起。刘易斯冷然地在远处观望。他在等待。他很耐心。  
  
直到麦斯威尔将一只黑鸦幼鸟关进笼子，雅各布似乎在明白了点儿男人的心思。  
  
“为何选择黑鸦作为名字呢，亲爱的？”  
  
“他们就像乌鸦、渡鸦……每种都不同，但却生于同根。”  
  
雅各布瘫坐在麦斯威尔的沙发上，像等着被染指。他脖子的曲线在邀请，他的双腿准备好了张开，可他是故意的吗？  
  
“啊，没错……鸟儿总是自由的。”  
  
“你这里的黑鸦不是……你想把牠关起来，永永远远看着？”雅各布只是稍稍扬起嘴角，露出小小的嗤笑。  
  
“哦，事实上，”麦斯威尔一边小步绕着沙发一边说，“要么你放牠自由，然后期待牠自己回来，要么用爱窒息牠。”  
  
“那么你想对我做什么？”  
  
啊，他亲爱的男孩儿，真是聪明。  
  
“我想让你跟我跳舞。”麦斯威尔大笑着说，抓着雅各布的两只手把他拉起来。  
  
他们的胸膛撞到了一起，麦斯威尔把他定在那儿，渴求的右手抓上了刺客的腰，另一只顺着雅各布的手臂游弋直到抓住他的手。他们间的距离近到足够跳舞了，雅各布轻哼，但在麦斯威尔领着他跳慢舞时配合。  
  
再一次，麦斯威尔陷入狂喜，因为雅各布跟着他的舞步就如同确切地知道这是哪支曲子。他知道舞步，而麦斯威尔惊异地察觉他同样听到了自由的音乐，只是不明白如何回应。还不明白。  
  
“斯塔瑞克会知道，最终，”雅各布低低地说，将手甩过麦斯威尔的肩膀，直至碰到他的脊柱，靠地更近了，“我总好奇圣殿究竟给了你什么……”  
  
“我不在乎圣殿。他们妄图掌控世界，但首先要让它回到原始的无秩序状态。混沌和狂热。”  
  
“只是这样？”雅各布几乎笑出来，麦斯威尔领着他们从房间的一头到另一头。刘易斯始终站在门口，看着，“或许你倾向刺客……”  
  
雅各布语调里苦涩的暗示让麦斯威尔挑眉。  
  
“我喜欢当刺客……但越这样越让我想起父亲。”  
  
“父母……他们永远如影随形，甚至当我们长大，该有自己的孩子时。但最终我们长大后他们插不上手。”  
  
“让我猜猜：你喜欢挣脱他们的感觉。不用在乎任何责任。”  
  
麦斯威尔笑着转了个圈，加快了步伐，他们快接近高潮了，他能感觉到。  
  
“当你得到了真正的自由，责任就是你想不想要的了。不过，”麦斯威尔说，终于把雅各布抵在墙上，就像困住笼中黑鸦般，手支着他脑袋边的墙壁。他想留下他，撕碎他，然后放飞他，“你需要去选择，如果你想。”  
  
雅各布凝视他，第一次麦斯威尔在他眼里看见了不确定，但仅仅只有几秒，然后转成了思量。雅各布用空出来的手轻蹭麦斯威尔的疤痕，喉结滚动。  
  
“刺客组织里有这么一说……我唯一记牢的，”他的目光摇曳至麦斯威尔的嘴唇，“ _万物皆虚，万事皆允。_ ”  
  
麦斯威尔从嗓子根儿挤出被取悦的声响，两人内里的星火好似同时点着了，年长者涌向前在他唇上印下粗暴的吻。麦斯威尔不是那么没经验，而雅各布显然是的，怪异地缠上他。他堪堪明白雅各布先前没吻过任何人，没操过人也没被操过。这刻直接说不定他还浑浑噩噩，麦斯威尔愉悦地知晓了自己是那个把他拉到这知识前的。他根本移不开眼，麦斯威尔撕扯着雅各布的衣服，直到他赤裸，但当他的男孩儿也这么做时，他挥开了他的手。不知何故，只有一人赤身的事实让他兴奋。雅各布似乎不在意，他似乎不在意任何东西。不管是麦斯威尔的年龄或者外表。麦斯威尔爱死这个了。  
  
所以当他在沙发上坐下，他让雅各布爬上自己大腿，阴茎上翘流水地骑他。这感觉新奇又自在，这漂亮的年轻人是如何吸引他，唤起了他这些年忽视的欲望。雅各布紧贴着他，一边渴望地轻哼一边磨蹭他的疤痕，就像那是什么美丽的东西一样。麦斯威尔耐下性子触碰雅各布，探索他，抚摸他最下流的地方直至他呻吟。麦斯威尔感觉到自己的勃起不舒服地抵在裤子上，他除了深埋进雅各布体内外别无它想。  
  
但他知道雅各布没准备好，尚未，不过他们有的是时间。第三次约会将至，之后他会布置场盛大的演出，仅仅为他。而那会是他所演过最精彩的。所以他解放出老二，命令雅各布料理。  
  
“你或许没什么经验，但你碰过自己，不是吗，我的男孩儿？”  
  
雅各布呼吸沉重，热烈地朝麦斯威尔的话点头。  
  
“就那样做，碰我们两个，就像你碰自己一样。”  
  
他注视着雅各布的手溜到那里，握着柱身。他开始撸动，即时地他们为这感觉闭上眼，低低地吼出声。  
  
“没错，亲爱的。”  
  
雅各布几乎立刻加快了动作，过于饥渴和不耐地期待高潮。他年轻，麦斯威尔会让他射，然后再一次，再一次，直到他精疲力尽。他感觉到雅各布的臀瓣好似不满地抽搐，麦斯威尔双手抓住了它们，手指掐进去直至留下指印。但这没能让雅各布平稳下来，反而让他更不能自己，麦斯威尔迟迟意识到在为那小小的痛楚兴·奋。雅各布不只是为了赢而打拳，还为了感受疼痛，感到活着，感到自由。这让麦斯威尔的阴茎在年轻人的手里抽·动，他冲雅各布大笑，他的眼睛紧闭，想做好，而他确实。他太棒了。  
  
麦斯威尔想对他做很多事，让他在他膝头扒下，抽红他的屁股，让他在他面前跪下，对麦斯威尔的老二顶礼膜拜。那真是妙极了。他们会把一起世界付之一炬。最终麦斯威尔到了，他向后仰头，几乎和雅各布同一时间出·来了，许是因为他的指甲在雅各布的身上乱划。  
  
粘稠温热的种子在他们之间，但雅各布不在意地抓住沙发靠背，逼近麦斯威尔吻他。他们吻到没气儿，额头贴在一块儿休息。  
  
麦斯威尔能越过雅各布肩膀见到刘易斯依然在房间的另一头，面无表情地注视。  
  
“明天，”麦斯威尔对他的男孩儿低语，“明天我带你看烟火。”  
  
 _陶醉！兴奋！颤抖！_  
  
可事情没像他计划的那样。雅各布跳下屋顶去救孩童简直让人失望透顶。那些孩子早就死了，他们工作，死去。但不知为何雅各布还是坚守着旧世界把孩童放在前头的陈规。麦斯威尔的感情轰然崩塌。他本可以让雅各布知道永久的自由，然而他抛下了他背对着他。高潮不会改变。他还是会主持一场盛大的剧目，不过结局不同。  
  
轻而易举，扭断黑鸦的脖颈，放进盒子，交给刘易斯。但杀死雅各布·弗莱绝不。  
  
（“你应该留神，弗莱先生，当罗斯对一人生气时，他会让他身边的也受苦。”因为刘易斯太明白了。）  
  
“今晚这场将名留青史的剧目，为了我最亲近和亲爱的年轻人而上演。”  
  
麦斯威尔只知道怎么把事做绝，他不懂原谅。特别是被挚爱所伤后。他情愿将一切放在银盘子里为雅各布双手奉上，只要他接受自由。现在‘一切’成了背叛和火焰的提醒。雅各布，剧院，和他自己。麦斯威尔允许雅各布杀了他，假设他不能再削弱斯塔瑞克的势力。这是最终的许诺。要么麦斯威尔死，要么一块儿死。  
  
 _烧，烧，烧。_  
  
他被火焰环绕，双手用和雅各布跳舞时听见的节奏指挥。人群尖叫着呼应满足的落幕，他的高潮不同但完美。就像戏剧史一样，当他被雅各布从地上吊起，摔倒台子上时，他知道自己的结局到了。麦斯威尔还知道刘易斯就在附近，尽管火焰熊熊。他不会错过终幕的。  
  
 _这便是传奇。_  
  
“Why did you do it? All of it.”  
  
依旧，他的男孩儿不明白，不明白真正的自由就是随心所欲。只有蠢货想要理由，只有愚者追寻答案直至老去死亡却依然惑未解。  
  
“For the same reason I do anything.”  
  
即使他愤怒，失望，还有伤心，他在死去。所以他拽过雅各布给予他最后一吻，感觉到年轻人的投入，然后抵抗，因为对他来说这不对，在麦斯威尔临终前吻他，被火焰环绕。  
  
“Why not?”  
  
麦斯威尔面带笑容死去，因为他教会了雅各布一件永远无法忘记的事：自由的代价是 _一切_ 。  
  
*END*


End file.
